Long Distance Tutoring Sessions Sometimes Has Its Problems
by Chronoha
Summary: Chrono is late to his tutoring session with Tokoha. Unfortunately, she hears something from Kumi that made her snap...


This is meant to be a one shot, but I may update it.

* * *

It was a lazy Friday afternoon. Kumi and Tokoha were having their usual webcam talks whenever they had the chance to. They'd talk just about anything, their usual daily life, the food they ate, gossip, etc. They were happy to spend their time talking to one another, even if it was through a computer screen. The mood began to change though when their conversation drifted to a particular swirly haired boy.

"By the way Tokoha-chan, how's the tutoring going with you and Chrono?" Kumi asked.

"Eh?" She usually doesn't ask about that. "Great, I guess. He's been learning pretty quickly and his grades are starting rise too."

"Hm, that's glad to hear that," Kumi put hands together. "I can see that Chrono's been working real hard for his dream. But…" She looks at the clock on the wall. "Isn't almost time for you two to start your tutoring sessions?"

Tokoha let out a long loud sigh. "It is and he's late. I tried calling and texting him, but he wouldn't answer," she pouts. "What's going on with him?"

"Hm, maybe he doesn't want to be disturbed with the girl he's hanging out with."

***Snap***

**"What?"**

Even though they were thousands of miles apart, Kumi could feel the hatred leaking out of the computer screen.

**"What did you say? A girl? Since when? Are they dating?" **Tokaha vented, venom dripping with every word.

Kumi, of course, didn't know what to say exactly to the ticking time bomb. "Eer, t-they started hanging out a few days ago. I'm not exactly sure if they're datin-"

**"What do they do…?"**

"N-not much, they just talk really! But today I saw them walking out of the school together…" Kumi covered her mouth after she said that. Maybe she shouldn't have said that.

**"Is that so…" **Tokoha pondered. "Yelp, it's getting late. I should probably give him another call! Goodnight, Kumi-chan!~" she said cheerfully.

"Tokoha wait!" Kumi fretted.

"Hm, what is it?" She tilted her head curiously.

"Are you okay? You aren't going to do something rash, are you?"

"Whatever are you talking about?" Tokoha smiled. **"I'm just going to get some answers out of a pig."**

Before Kumi could say a word, the called suddenly ended. She was left anxious with what's going to happen next.

"Gaaah, I'm really sorry Chrono-kun!" She apologized putting her two hands together, even though Chrono surely wouldn't hear. "I'll try to make it up to you!"

* * *

"Aaachoo! Ugh, am I coming down with something?…"

Chrono had just arrived at his aunt's apartment. He was carrying several rolled up posters.

"Tch, my phone is dead. That's what I get for not charging last night." He grabbed a premade sandwich from the refrigerator and walked to his room. He connected his phone to the charger and turned on his computer. "I lost track of time, hopefully she isn't too mad…"

As his computer booted, he turned on his phone. A few seconds after he did, he was overwhelmed by the massive amount of notifications. There were a few notifications for YouTube, Twitter and such, but the one that caught him off guard was the mountain of messages from Tokoha.

A lot of them read like: **-hey it's time for tutoring-; -hey hey pick up-; -what are you doing?-; -are you ignoring me?-**

"Shit, she's pissed at me…" He quickly logged on and opened the webcam app. He saw that she was on and he gave her a call. Almost as quickly as he did, Tokoha picked up. Confusingly, she didn't looked rather angry at all, she had a big smile smile on her face which unsettled Chrono even more.

"Hey Chrono, are you ready for your tutoring?" She beamed.

"Y-yeah, for sure. Sorry I was late, I-," he nervously said rubbing the back of his head.

"No no, it's fine. Let's begin." For the next hour, Tokoha was unusually cold. Normally she's really upbeat and friendly, but now she mainly straight to the point and when he'd to make some small talk, she'd give a quick response and she'd continue with the session. As time went, Chrono grew more and more uncomfortable. He really does enjoy their time together as she teaches him, but not like this.

The pair had gotten quiet when Tokoha had given him some questions to answer. This tense feeling between them is really starting to get on Chrono's nerves to the point where he couldn't take it anymore.

"Tokoha, are you mad?" He asks.

"I don't know Chrono, am I?" She retorts.

"Geh…" Why does have to make this so difficult? "Look I'm really sorry I was late, I lost track of time doing homework, really. I didn't meant to."

She becomes hesitant for a moment. "Homework? Are you sure you weren't hanging out with some other girl?"

A lump formed in Chrono's throat. "The girl from my school? Why should that matter?"

"Ugh, are you two dating!?" She implored.

"N-no! We just got stuck doing some group project from school, there's nothing going on between us." Why is he getting nervous all of the sudden? It's like he's defending himself from a jealous girlfriend. "Why should you care so much?"

Tokoha looked away dejectedly. "Idiot", she pouted. "Whatever, let's just continue."

Her mood drastically changed to how she is usually, even more upbeat actually. Chrono was relieved that she's back to her usual self.

"Hey Chrono, I'll be coming back home again to visit. Maybe I could give you some tutoring in person. I could even help you if your project," she asked bashfully.

"Really? I don't really need the help. I think me and my partner are doing wel-"

"Nope, you are in no position to deny my services."

"Eh? Why not?" He gives her a quizzically look.

"Because I said so," she smiles at him. To be honest, she was scared to know the truth if he was dating someone else. She couldn't bring up the courage to actually ask him. But since they're not, she feels completely relieved. This idiot is just too dense to get it.

"I can't wait to see you again!"


End file.
